


Garden of Stone

by Pat_Nussman



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Terminal, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_Nussman/pseuds/Pat_Nussman
Summary: Avon reacts to the loss of Cally.





	Garden of Stone

The rubble has settled,  
twisted metal and bone,  
where a woman lies broken,  
dying silent, alone.

A graveyard of shrapnel,  
scattered hopes, dreams disowned,  
I descend into charnel,  
a garden of stone.

In this tomb I remember  
a time never known,  
a love never blossomed,  
a care never shown.

But her body is still now,  
heart as cold as my own,  
and I cannot tell her  
what I hope she had known.

Of the caring I felt,  
that one day might have grown.  
That's forever now buried  
in this garden of stone.

And I'm cold as the rock,  
and I'm chilled to the bone,  
for today I have reaped  
the fell crop that I've sown.

The caring is ended.  
I'm forever alone.  
A truth that I've hid from,  
yet always have known.

I rise now, I leave,  
no grief to be shown.  
For my god of survival  
has reclaimed his throne.

Now there's no time for tears  
and no need to atone,  
for my heart has been buried  
in this garden of stone.

(June 15, 1987)


End file.
